doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Steven Moffat
thumb|300x300px Steven Moffat (* 1961 in Paisley, Schottland) ist ein britischer Drehbuchautor, der seit den späten 1980ern Drehbücher für Fernsehserien schreibt. Er ist mit der Fernsehproduzentin Sue Vertue verheiratet. Biografie Ursprünglich arbeitete er als Lehrer. Sein Debüt als Drehbuchschreiber war die Serie Press Gang (1989), die er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Bill Moffat kreierte. Er schrieb weiter für Fernsehserien und war Urheber zweier Sitcoms (Chalk und Joking Apart). Im Jahr 2000 schuf er die Sitcom Coupling mit seiner Frau als Produzentin. Die Serie war sehr erfolgreich und lief bis 2004. Es wurden vier Staffeln mit insgesamt 28 Episoden produziert. Er schrieb auch den nie ausgestrahlten Pilotfilm für die amerikanische Version der Serie, die bereits nach vier Episoden eingestellt wurde. Sein Doctor Who-Debüt gab Moffat mit dem Drehbuch zu der Parodie The Curse of Fatal Death. 2005 schrieb Moffat erstmals direkt für die Serie den Zweiteiler Das leere Kind/''Der Doktor tanzt, der den Hugo Award gewann. Es folgten die hochgelobten Drehbücher für *Das Mädchen im Kamin'' *''Nicht blinzeln'' *''Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead. Zeitgleich gab die BBC bekannt, dass Moffat Russell T Davies als Produzent von Doctor Who für die fünfte Staffel ab 2010 ablösen wird. 2013 gab er in Ausgabe 457 des Doctor Who Magazine seine persönliche Lieblingsfolge jedes Doctors bekannt: * Erster Doctor: An Unearthly Child * Zweiter Doctor: ''The Tomb of the Cybermen'' * Dritter Doctor: The Three Doctors * Vierter Doctor: [[The Ark in Space|''The Ark in Space]] (erwähnt aber auch ''Pyramids of Mars, ''City of Death'', ''Genesis of the Daleks'', Logopolis) * Fünfter Doctor: Mawdryn Undead (erwähnt aber auch ''Earthshock'','' Kinda, ''The Caves of Androzani, ''Frontios'') * Sechster Doctor: ''The Holy Terror'' * Siebter Doctor: Remembrance of the Daleks * Achter Doctor: The Chimes of Midnight * Neunter Doctor: ''Bad Wolf''/''The Parting of the Ways'' * Zehnter Doctor: ''The Christmas Invasion'' * Elfter Doctor:'' Vincent and the Doctor'' Geschichten für Doctor Who * 'TV-Folgen ' ** The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances ** The Girl in the Fireplace ** Blink ** Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead ** The Eleventh Hour ** The Beast Below ** The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone ** The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang ** Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1 ** Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2 ** A Christmas Carol ** The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon ** A Good Man Goes To War ** Let's Kill Hitler ** The Wedding of River Song ** Space / Time ** Bad Night ** Good Night ** First Night / Last Night ** The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe ** Asylum of the Daleks ** The Angels Take Manhattan ** The Snowmen ** The Bells of Saint John ** The Name of the Doctor ** Clara and the TARDIS ** The Inforarium ** The Night of the Doctor ** The Last Day ** The Day of the Doctor ** The Time of the Doctor ** Deep Breath ** Into the Dalek (als Co-Autor) ** Listen ** Time Heist ''(als Co-Autor) ** ''The Caretaker ''(als Co-Autor) ** ''Dark Water / Death in Heaven ** Last Christmas ** The Magician's Apprentice ''/ ''The Witch's Familiar * Comic Relief ** The Curse of Fatal Death * Kurzgeschichten ** Continuity Errors ** What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow ** Corner of the Eye ** A Letter from the Doctor ** The Least Important Man Weitere Arbeiten Moffat schrieb auch die 2007 ebenfalls bei der BBC ausgestrahlte TV-Miniserie Jekyll, eine moderne Version von Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde. Zusammen mit Mark Gatiss entwickelte er das Konzept der auch in Deutschland erfolgreichen BBC-Fernsehserie Sherlock, in der sie Arthur Conan Doyles' Erzählungen in die moderne Zeit transferieren. Für sein Drehbuch der ersten Folge (Ein Fall von Pink) wurde er 2011 für einen Emmy nominiert. Kategorie:Doctor Who Autoren (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Autoren (Prosa)